The Demigod Grand Prix: Chapter 15
Victoria Millers XV Surprise, Suprise “Of course, I’m on the road! Where would you think I'' would be?! In a cruise ship relaxing with the Hunters and trying to stay bored?” Tori said sarcastically on her built-in car cell phone. Apparently, her childhood demigod friend, Demi Kennedy, a daughter of Iris, discovered her car phone number and called her. ''In the middle of the race! Tori tried not to think too much since it could probably distract her from winning the trophy. Shiny, shiny trophy, Tori thought. “—Hello? You there?” Demi asked. Schist! She totally blanked out. Again. “Sorry, Demi,” Tori apologized looking at the dangling key chains of her car keys, “Look, I’ve gotta hang up now.” “Why?” “Look, I’m in this race thing and I’ve got to-” Tori didn’t notice it until she actually looked on the road. “SHEEP!” “Sheep?” Tori managed to dodge the sheep on the road while making sure her slushy cup didn’t spill. Well, at least she made sure ''her invention didn’t malfunction and make the cup spill. She’s been working on a new way to make cups in cars more stable and apparently made them during the race. “''Deerari, hang up phone.” “Tori!” And then, the phone hung up. She exhaled in relief. “Gods, she can be annoying at times,” Tori stated. It was mean of Tori to hang up the phone, but it was her priority to win this thing. In fact, she was already in second ''place! Now all she needed to do was to get ahead of that Ramona girl. Tori shuddered at the thought of Ramona. She was her half-''sister. Stop it, Tori, Tori told herself, related or not, she’s an opponent. '''DON’T '''give in! “Alright, Deerari, Where’s that Ramona girl?” she asked her Ferrari. “Ramona Waverly,” Deerari ''said in a robotic voice. Some creaks and beeps noised around while the word “Scanning, Scanning” was repeated like ''Deerari ''was locating her. Suddenly, the beeps got faster. “You found her?” Tori asked. “Ramona Waverly, 500 kilometers ahead,” ''Deerari ''replied, “Now speeding up to catch up.” Tori was amazed to what this car was capable of. Since the other week, she hadn’t known which button was which, and now, her car can ''read ''her mind. The car accelerated by about 220 kph meaning that Ramona would be spotted in any second now. “Would you like to activate ''Ivy Shooter 800?” Deerari ''added. “Go ahead,” she grinned. ‘’This is gonna be awesome…’’ As expected, Tori saw her car up ahead. ''Deerari ''slowed down and activated the ''Ivy Shooter 800. She waited at the exact moment to flick that little switch to activate one of her mild yet deadly weapons. Thanks to Artemis. “Would you like to shoot now?” Deerari ''asked. “No,” Tori replied. ''Deerari ''asked again and she said no. The car asked again and again and again. And right at that moment, Tori’s senses were tingling. She flicked the switch and the hood of her car started to automatically open revealing her thousand arrow shooter weapon. These aren’t just ''any ''kind of arrows, of course. This was a race of the best ''racers. Dirty tricks were expected in this race, and this one is gonna get sticky. “Now!” Tori commanded. Then, the arrows whistled past the clear road and straight to Ramona’s 60’s topless muscle car. “What the—” Ramona’s faced was both in shocked and surprised to see Tori’s thousand arrow attack. Green slime exploded on contact and Ramona’s car was stuck on the pavement. Poor Ramona. She was covered in green slime too. Tori’s car passed right through hers and gave a wink to Ramona while shooting an arrow from her bow. “My special little gift for you, half-sister!” Tori yelled. The arrow accurately hit the passenger seat’s back and stuck there. Tori stole some glances at her sideview mirror and saw Ramona poking the arrow and trying to get it out. Bad move. Tori grinned. Her right thumb was against the little button her bow had. When Ramona got the arrow out, Tori pressed her thumb against the button and took a view from the mirror and saw Ramona covered in colorful confetti, sparkly glitters and to top it all off, Tori added a little special ingredient to complete the ensemble, one of her favorite deadly plants—Poison Ivy. Well, sure it ''did irritate the skin, but don’t worry, Ramona. It’ll fade away,'' She guessed. Oh well, not my problem now. Tori gave herself a complimentary slushy. “Cheers, Deerari,” Tori toasted, “Victory is ours.”